A unidirectional integrated inductive/conductive charger provides a system that allows an energy storage system (ESS) to charge using both inductive and conductive options [1]. In [1], two parallel separate hardware controllers are installed on the ESS's side for the wired and wireless charging. This leads to extra cost and weight that are added to the ESS. In addition, this integrated inductive/conductive charger supports only the unidirectional operation (charging only) and does not support bidirectional operation (charging and discharging).